


Unexpected Cargo

by cofax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam forgot something.  Set immediately after 4x22, "Lucifer Rising".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Cargo

"Fuck!"

Dean slams the trunk closed, adrenaline shocking through his veins. The guy inside the gas station doesn't look up from his magazine: it's three AM and there's maybe six people awake in a half-mile radius.

His throat's closed and his mouth has gone dry, nerves well past shot after the events of the last few days. He thinks he might have slept last ... when? At Bobby's maybe? Not in the angels' little locker room, and not since. Christ.

And now _this_. He runs a hand over his face, thinking how nice it would be to just... crawl into a box and hide away. But he can't. He's got to handle this, just one more fucking thing after another.

But that's not fair, really. Dean lays a hand on the trunk, gentler now. He's going to have to deal with this for real, at some point--assuming they survive. But in the meantime it has to be managed.

Fucking hell.

Sammy's flopped sideways in the passenger seat of the compact, eyes closed and face grey and clammy-looking. Dean's pretty sure he's not actually asleep. His eyes open when Dean opens the driver-side door and leans in.

"Wazzit?" Sam mumbles, mouth slack.

The cognitive dissonance is choking: this is Dean's baby brother. He changed Sammy's diapers and read him _Green Eggs and Ham_ and vetted his soccer coaches and gave him shit when he puked his guts out the night he turned seventeen. And then there's the guy who drank demon blood and fucked Ruby and beat Dean down in that shithole of a hotel room.

Dean tries to keep his voice level: he fails. "Were you planning on telling me why we have a woman's corpse in the trunk, Sam?"

 

END


End file.
